home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Home And Away in 2016
2016 was Home And Away's 29th year in production, and the 29th season. The show turned 28 on the 17th January. The season premiere aired on the 1st February and the finale aired on the 19th December. Prev Year Home And Away in 2015 Next Year Home And Away in 2017 Storylines * Who Shot Charlotte? * Irene's long-lost child * Ricky Sharpe and Nate Cooper's Wedding * Kat's abusive ex-boyfriend * Tank's return from prison * Billie's Pregnancy * Hospital fundraiser explosion * Introduction of the Morgans * The plane crash * The Syndicate * The fires Main characters *Alf Stewart *Roo Stewart *Morag Bellingham (Feb-Mar) *Marilyn Chambers *Duncan Stewart (Jul-Nov) *Irene Roberts *Olivia Fraser Richards *Leah Patterson-Baker *VJ Patterson *John Palmer *Bianca Scott (from November) *Darryl Braxton (until Feb, June) *Heath Braxton (from November) *Casey Braxton *Kyle Braxton (until April) *Zac MacGuire *Maddy Osborne (until May) *Chris Harrington (until September) *Ricky Sharpe (until June) *Josh Barrett (until July) *Andy Barrett (until July) *Hannah Wilson (until May) *Evelyn MacGuire *Oscar MacGuire (until May) *Nate Cooper *Matt Page *Phoebe Nicholson *Martin Ashford *Katarina Chapman *Billie Ashford *Hunter King *Skye Peters (until June) *Tori Morgan (from May) *Brody Morgan (from June) *Justin Morgan (from June) *Mason Morgan (from June) *Raffy Morrison (from September) New Main Character Arrivals *Tori Morgan (May) *Brody Morgan (June) *Justin Morgan (June) *Mason Morgan (June) *Raffy Morrison (September) Departures of Main Characters *Morag Bellingham (March) *Kyle Braxton (April) *Oscar MacGuire (May) *Hannah Wilson (May) *Maddy Osborne (May) *Darryl Braxton (June) *Ricky Sharpe (June) *Skye Peters (June) *Andy Barrett (July) *Josh Barrett (July) *Chris Harrington (September) *Duncan Stewart (November) Main Character Returns *Morag Bellingham (February) *Duncan Stewart (July) *Bianca Scott (November) *Heath Braxton (November) Who Lives Where *Summer Bay House - *The Beach House - Episodes February *Episode 6351 (1st February 2016) *Episode 6352 (2nd February 2016) *Episode 6353 (3rd February 2016) *Episode 6354/6355 (4th February 2016) *Episode 6356 (8th February 2016) *Episode 6357 (9th February 2016) *Episode 6358 (10th February 2016) *Episode 6359/6360 (11th February 2016) *Episode 6361 (15th February 2016) *Episode 6362 (16th February 2016) *Episode 6363 (17th February 2016) *Episode 6364/6365 (18th February 2016) *Episode 6366 (22nd February 2016) *Episode 6367 (23rd February 2016) *Episode 6369/6370 (25th February 2016) *Episode 6371 (29th February 2016) March *Episode 6372 (1st March 2016) *Episode 6373 (2nd March 2016) *Episode 6374/6375 (3rd March 2016) *Episode 6376 (7th March 2016) *Episode 6377 (8th March 2016) *Episode 6378 (9th March 2016) *Episode 6379/6380 (10th March 2016) *Episode 6381 (14th March 2016) *Episode 6382 (15th March 2016) *Episode 6383 (16th March 2016) *Episode 6384/6385 (17th March 2016) *Episode 6386 (21st March 2016) *Episode 6387 (22nd March 2016) *Episode 6388 (23rd March 2016) *Episode 6389/6390 (24th March 2016) *Episode 6391 (28th March 2016) *Episode 6392 (29th March 2016) *Episode 6393 (30th March 2016) *Episode 6394/6395/6396 (31st March 2016) April *Episode 6397 (4th April 2016) *Episode 6398 (5th April 2016) *Episode 6399 (6th April 2016) *Episode 6400 (7th April 2016) *Episode 6401 (11th April 2016) *Episode 6402 (12th April 2016) *Episode 6403 (13th April 2016) *Episode 6404 (14th April 2016) *Episode 6405 (18th April 2016) *Episode 6406 (19th April 2016) *Episode 6407 (20th April 2016) *Episode 6408 (21st April 2016) *Episode 6409 (25th April 2016) *Episode 6410 (26th April 2016) *Episode 6411 (27th April 2016) * Episode 6412 (28th April 2016) May * Episode 6413 (2nd May 2016) * Episode 6414 (3rd May 2016) * Episode 6415 (4th May 2016) *Episode 6416/6417/6418 (5th May 2016) *Episode 6419 (9th May 2016) * Episode 6420 (10th May 2016) * Episode 6421 (11th May 2016) * Episode 6422/6423/6424 (12th May 2016) * Episode 6425 (16th May 2016) * Episode 6426 (17th May 2016) * Episode 6427 (18th May 2016) * Episode 6428/6429/6430 (19th May 2016) * Episode 6431 (23rd May 2016) * Episode 6432 (24th May 2016) * Episode 6433 (25th May 2016) * Episode 6434/6435 (26th May 2016) * Episode 6436 (30th May 2016) * Episode 6437 (31st May 2016) June * Episode 6438 (1st June 2016) * Episode 6439/6440 (2nd June 2016) * Episode 6441 (6th June 2016) * Episode 6442 (7th June 2016) * Episode 6443 (8th June 2016) * Episode 6444/6445 (9th June 2016) * Episode 6446 (13th June 2016) * Episode 6447 (14th June 2016) * Episode 6448 (15th June 2016) * Episode 6449/6450 (16th June 2016) July * August * September * October * November * December Category:Home And Away year by year.